Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 2
Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 2 (ドラマCD「ペルソナ3ポータブル」Vol.2, Dorama CD `Perusona 3 Pōtaburu' Vol. 2) is a Persona 3 Portable drama CD. Unlike the first volume, it features an original story focusing on the male protagonist. Release Date *'Japan': December 8, 2010 Plot The story opens as the protagonist, Junpei Iori, Aigis, and Ken Amada encounter Bunkichi and Mitsuko on their way home. Bunkichi is in high spirits because he's hopeful over the idea that someone may be helping those suffering from Apathy Syndrome judging by the amount of those recovering from it. At the dormitory, Ken is pleased to hear the news, realizing this is the result of their efforts after participating in his first full moon battle. Aigis muses that maybe they're heroes of justice like Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, which excites him further. The members of SEES tease him a little, but the mood sours when Ken snaps at Shinjiro Aragaki when he muses he doesn't really understand the concept of saving the world. On the following day, the protagonist receives a call from Elizabeth alerting him that an acquaintance of his has entered the Tartarus. He discovers a police report has been filed by Mitsuko that Bunkichi went missing and the protagonist decides to act quickly to rescue him. Ken and Aragaki both volunteer to join his party for this. Fired up by last night's previous discussion, Ken acts on his own and attacks a shadow the others had intended to leave behind by climbing the steps. Ken and Aragaki are injured in the fight, causing the night's exploration to come to an end and Aragaki to yell at Ken for his recklessness. Returning home, they notice the bookstore's lights are on, as Mitsuko is waiting for Bunkichi's return. The protagonist and the others help walk her home. The next night, they find Bunkichi in a poor condition on one of the higher floors and take him to the hospital. Ken is shaken by seeing someone he's met being afflicted and admits he feels guilty that they weren't able to find Bunkichi as soon due to his impulsive actions. However, Bunkichi quickly returns to consciousness, meeting them in the hospital the next day. He admits that in his dreams he heard all of their voices and that encouraged him. On their way back to the dormitory, Ken comes to the realization that by saving the world, what he really means is saving the world as he sees it through the people and things that are important to him and muses about what Aragaki's "world" might consist of. The next scenes take place some time after Aragaki's death while the protagonist is fulfilling some of Elizabeth's requests and comes to the top of the school with Keisuke Hiraga and Hidetoshi Odagiri. While all three look at the same scene, they each notice something different. This comes up the next day while the protagonist eats lunch with Junpei, Fuuka Yamagishi, and Ryoji Mochizuki as Fuuka muses that the world must seem beautiful to Ryoji because he's a kind person. Junpei mentions how Chidori Yoshino's art seems to have changed as her worldview changed as well. The CD ends as the protagonist reports the quest in to Elizabeth, who notes that the reason she notices even these small details is due to how she perceives the world, as well. Gallery Category:Persona 3 Portable